


Al final de la noche

by Liar96



Category: Marcianos vs. Mexicanos (2018)
Genre: El Mirrey (Mexicanos vs Marcianos), M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liar96/pseuds/Liar96
Summary: A veces simplemente debes confesar todo lo que sientes a oscuras para que haya algo de luz.
Relationships: Chacas/Mirrey
Kudos: 1





	Al final de la noche

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi regalo para el intercambio navideño del grupo "Mexicanos vs Marcianos Fans"
> 
> Espero que te guste Mía uwu

La posada de la familia Reyes había terminado hacía un par de horas, convertirse de repente en las personas más apreciadas de la colonia era un trabajo duro, sobre todo cuando se trataba de fiestas.  
Y es que hasta habían cerrado dos calles enteras.  
Zafiro fue la primera en irse, ella dijo que era porque sus hijos estaban cansados, pero su abuela aseguró que había sido por no quedarse a limpiar, lo que era de hecho bastante probable, había visto al Chino y a la niña durmiendo sobre las sillas mientras ella bailaba.  
Si se iba Zafiro, por supuesto que se iba el Nene, sin ella en la fiesta él realmente no tenía mucho que hacer además de acabar con la olla de tamales que había preparado su mamá.

El resto de la familia se fue retirando de a poco, pero el Chacas no podía dormir, se quedó en la sala a oscuras, solamente con el televisor encendido haciéndole compañía, no es que hubiera nada bueno a esa hora, las típicas películas navideñas que se repiten una y otra vez cada año sin falta.

Se sentó a ver "Mi Pobre Angelito" por decimosexta vez en su vida cuando tocaron a la puerta. —Asss, chale, ya no hay respeto. ¡No hay pan duro! —Gritó, no quería levantarse ya que se había puesto tan cómodo. 

—Abre la puerta, gato, hace un buen de frío acá afuera. — Él solamente conocía a una persona que podía hablar como si se hubiera quemado la lengua, como si tuviera una papa atorada a medio paladar. Rodó los ojos y se levantó para abrirle al Mirrey. 

Lo encontró temblando, más blanco que de costumbre. —Hasta pareces perro de la calle. —Dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar. —¿Te corrieron o qué pex? —

El otro entró, frotándose las manos antes de dejarse caer en el sillón y sacar su celular del bolsillo. — Mi jefa y el poli se están dando su noche buena, créeme, no quieres saber. — Dijo antes de perderse en su perfil de Instagram. 

Sí en algo tenía razón el Mirrey era que de verdad no quería saber, hasta la imagen mental le dio escalofríos. 

—Qué fuerte. — Fue todo lo que dijo el Chacas mientras se reía, acomodándose a su lado. Le subió el volumen a la tele y se recostó el sillón, incluso después de un rato le puso los pies encima del ragazo.  
El Mirrey se quejó, como de costumbre, pero no los apartó.  
Eran amigos, lo conocía de toda la vida, tenía la confianza suficiente para ser un poco encajoso con él. 

—No maah, dejaron solo al Kevin. Qué culebras. —

El Mirrey ni siquiera apartó los ojos del celular cuando respondió. —Wey, has visto esa película un montón de veces, ya sabes lo que va a pasar. — 

—¿Y? —Preguntó el otro, patendole la costilla sin mucha fuerza. 

El silencio entre ellos era cómodo, el Chacas no podía pensar en otra persona con la que pudiera sentirse así, y dudaba que el Mirrey fuera capaz de verse así de despreocupado frente a alguien más, tenía la camisa arrugada y hacía un buen rato se su cabello había perdido la forma que tanto se esmeraba en hacer cuando se lo peinaba. Ni siquiera notó que había dejado de ver la película para mirarlo a él, la luz del teléfono le iluminaba la cara, tenía una nariz bien chiquita y puntiaguda, y las pestañas espesas y rubias, del mismo color que su cabello habían sido la envidia de todas las niñas desde que estaban en secundaria. Además, aunque no se lo dijera a nadie, siempre había pensado que tenía la sonrisa más bonita que conocía, como prueba estaban los cientos de fotografias que subía a diario a sus redes sociales. 

—Wey, ¿te acuerdas de esta naca?— Preguntó el Mirrey entre risas, poniéndole el celular frente a los ojos y sacándolo de golpe de sus pensamientos. 

Cuando pudo enfocar la mirada vio una fotografía de la Jossy, esa que había despreciado hacía ya casi dos años. El tiempo no le había sentado bien, seguía siendo bonita, pero definitivamente se había hecho algo en la cara, al menos estaba feliz de haberla dejado en el olvido. 

—Uy no, de ella no se habla en esta casa. — Dijo el Chacas soltando una carcajada, una que también acompañó el Mirrey. Y si al Chacas le parecía bonita su sonrisa, su risa cuando estaba siendo un culero se lo parecía mucho más. 

—¿Qué le viste? —Preguntó. 

—No sé. —Respondió el Chacas, la verdad es que ya ni siquiera lo recordaba. 

—No, en buen plan. —Insistió el otro. 

—Pues te digo que no sé, era muy bonita, sus ojos azules, su pelo rubio, además me gustaba que fuera así, bien alzada y caprichosa. Me encanta sufrir. —

El Mirrey se echó a reír y algo en el interior del Chacas burbujeó alegremente con el sonido. 

—Casi parece que me estás describiendo a mi. —Dijo el Mirrey. —Aunque obvio yo soy más guapo. —

—Tú no eres como ella. —El Chacas respondió demasiado rápido y también en un tono muy serio. 

—A veces si soy medio mamón. — Reconoció el Mirrey. —Pero es parte de mi encanto. —

—No, no hablo de eso. —El Chacas se incorporó y respiró hondo. — Eres medio sangrón a veces, pero siempre has estado cuando te necesito. La Jossy lo que tiene de bonita lo tiene de interesada y codiciosa. Solamente se fijó en mi cuando me volví importante. Tú no eres así.—

El Mirrey se quedó callado, no sabía qué responder, nunca antes había escuchado al Chacas hablar así de él, estaba avergonzado y enternecido a partes iguales, además su corazón había empezado a latir como loco. —No te pongas cursi. — Dijo, pero ya estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas. —Además, tampoco eras tú mismo cuando estabas con ella. —

—Eso es bueno, ¿no? —Preguntó el Chacas con una ceja alzada. 

—¡Claro que no! O sea, sí eres un naco y un corriente, pero eres nuestro naco corriente. No te queda usar trajes feos y colonia de anciano. No deberías cambiar por nadie, tienes buen corazón y eres la persona más necia que conozco, y ya ves, eso nos llevó a todos hasta Marte, así que gracias por eso. —

—No me quieras tanto. — Se empezó a reír el Chacas, no sabía que responder y no había notado que estaban tan cerca, tan a oscuras, tan solos entre comillas. La intimidad del momento simplemente se había dado sin qué él lo buscara. Se sintió nervioso de pronto, le picaban las manos y no podía dejar de ver la boca del Mirrey. 

Estaba seguro de que el Mirrey también lo había notado porque sacó la lengua para humedecerse los labios como reflejo.  
Tragó saliva y como decía el poderosisimo Juan Escutia, la vida es de los aventados. 

Besó al Mirrey. 

Había esperado que lo apartara, que le pegara o mínimo que gritara, pero no que le correspondiera. 

El beso empezó suave, a penas una presión sobre los labios del Mirrey, pero él lo recibió sin dudas, abrió la boca y deslizó la lengua dentro de la boca del Chacas como una bienvenida. Éste ni siquiera lo pensó antes de envolver los brazos alrededor de su cintura para atraerlo hacia él.  
El Mirrey le arrojó los brazos al cuello y lo besó entre mordidas, pronto fue por mucho la cosa más caliente y mojada que había hecho alguna vez. 

Se separaron jadeantes y se vieron a los ojos solamente para besarse otra vez, el Chacas le mordió el labio inferior antes de bajar a su cuello, decir que fue brusco era quedarse corto, lo mordió posesivamente y le dejó marcas por debajo de la mandíbula, sus manos vagando sin rumbo sobre sus caderas, apretando cada lugar que tenía al alcance.  
Si al Mirrey le desagradó, la verdad es que no se notó, no con la forma en que enredó el cabello del Chacas entre sus dedos y gemia con los labios apretados, evitando con mucho esfuerzo hacer ruido. 

Pero el Chacas si podía oírlo, la respiración pesada y los resuellos atrapados en la garganta le calentaron la sangre. —Los sonidos que haces. —Dijo rozando la nariz contra la yugular del Mirrey. —Me encantan. — Gruñó. 

Cualquier cosa que el Mirrey hubiera estado a punto de contestar murió en su boca antes de que pudiera salir.  
El grito de su madre en la casa de al lado, llamándolo para que fuera a dormir le quitaron la inspiración. 

Cerró los ojos y luchó por respirar, tenía la piel erizada y si antes se veía despeinado, ahora su cabello era un lío. 

—¿Te traigo agua? —Preguntó el Chacas, mitad broma, mitad preocupación real mal disimulada. 

—No. —Respondió, abanicándose con las manos. 

—¡Aaangel! —Volvió a gritar su mamá. 

—Me tengo que ir antes de que despierte a toda la cuadra. — Dijo el Mirrey con pesar, y es que no quería irse, las manos del Chacas todavía estaban alrededor de su cintura. 

—Te veo mañana. — Dijo por fin el Chacas, haciendo más fácil el proceso de despedirse mientras lo soltaba. El Mirrey asintió y lo besó una última vez antes de irse, a diferencia de los anteriores este había sido suave, dulce. 

Se levantaron, desenredando las piernas y los brazos del otro. Se sentía terrible haber probado algo así de bueno y después quedarse con ganas de más. 

—Hasta mañana. — Dijo el Mirrey en la puerta con una sonrisa. 

—Hasta mañana. — Le contestó el Chacas, aguantandose las ganas de decirle que no se fuera, que terminaran lo que habían empezado. Sentía que si lo dejaba irse todo volvería a ser como antes y no estaba preparado para eso.  
Pero la mamá del Mirrey gritó por tercera vez, y todos saben que si haces a una mamá gritar más de tres veces significa peligro. 

—Ven mañana al recalentado. — Le dijo y el Mirrey contestó que sí aunque no sabía si lo había albureado, dadas las circunstancias. 

Cuando el Mirrey se fue y se quedó sólo otra vez algo se sintió distinto, sonrió en la oscuridad mientras iba hacia el sillón, no había esperado que la noche terminara así, pero no se arrepentía de nada y por Dios que esperaba que el Mirrey tampoco, si no quería andar con él, mínimo no quería perderlo como amigo. 

Su teléfono sonó dentro de la bolsa de su pantalón, cuando lo sacó para revisarlo se encontró con un mensaje del Mirrey, era una foto de su cuello, las marcas que le había hecho brillaban de un furioso color rojo sobre su piel lechosa acompañado del texto; Pinche naco!! Si me vuelves a dejar así, la próxima vez te arrancó la lengua. 

Ni siquiera le importó la amenza, habría una próxima vez y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Apagó la tele y no supo cómo llegó a su cuarto, tenía mariposas en el estómago y una sonrisa que le iba a durar dos semanas enteras en la boca. 

“Son tu regalo de navidad, buenas noches." Le respondió antes de quedarse dormido.

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primera vez publicando sobre esta pareja, son bien bonitos y me divertí mucho escribiendo sobre ellos. Me tomé un montón de libertades a la hora de escribir y eso es genial.
> 
> ¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!  
> pto pto 💖


End file.
